kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylar
Kylar is probably one of the most important leaders throughout all of human history. He was cursed by the alien race known as the Krin and he can no longer die without coming back to life immediately after. He is the Emperor of the Kylelandian Empire and has fought against the Wolveslandian Republic for many millennia. Kylar has been alive and witnessed many periods of importance for human history. For example, he witnessed the Roman Empire, A war against Creatures that would ultimately inspire mythology, Medieval Europe, A war fought with muskets, The First World War, Second World War, etc... Kylar was born in the prime of the Roman Empire as a distant relative of the Emperor Augustus Caesar. After the Emperor's death, Kylar was captured and forced to fight in an arena against many different warriors. After many victories, he would eventually be forced to face his cousin, Brandon Wolves, in the arena. Kylar came out victorious after a long grueling fight and was given his own legion to command. Kylar would forever be haunted by the slaying of his own blood especially once Brandon's Wife formed a rebellion against Kylar's Legion. This would lead to the Legion War where Kylar and his Legionnaires would be ambushed multiple times. The final battle of this War lead to the disappearance of Kylar. Seven years later, Kylar would wake up in a puddle in the middle of a brick road in the rain. He looked at his reflection and saw his eyes were glowing purple instead of the dark brown that they usually were. He stood up and looked around at the unfamiliar town and wandered the streets. Eventually, he would find an exact copy of himself named that was nameless. This new twin had eyes that glowed a bright green in color and a strange green crystal that he gave to Kylar. Kylar took this man who seemed just as confused as him into a private space. They agreed that they would stay together after they both seem to remember almost nothing about how they got to where they were. In fact, the almost identical man to Kylar knew absolutely nothing about himself. This man would eventually become the infamous Kyle The Destroyer. After a few years after Kylar met his identical twin, he would be stabbed to death in the street by a criminal. But Kylar woke up a few moments later in a puddle of blood without a scratch. He was so confused and sat in a daze for several minutes. This is where he realized he couldn't die. Kylar would eventually gain back an army and after 400 years he would found the Kingdom of Kylar. This Kingdom would be the start of Kylar's thirst for expansion. He would construct large settlements all over Europe and eventually he would find that the Savages from the legion war have formed a Kingdom of Wolves. After the Kingdom War, A cult known as the Dark Order would begin to creep into the public eye. Kyle The Destroyer would even join this cult to settle the nerves of the Kingdom to convince them that it wasn't as bad as everyone claimed them to be. Kyle The Destroyer would even participate in a supernatural ritual with the Cult and it would actually give him powers. Eventually, this cult would summon an evil entity known as Darkri who would start the Dark War. Toward the end of this war, Kylar and his people would move underground and dig tunnels for nearly half a century until emerging again. Once Kylar emerged he saw a great new world unlike anything he'd seen before. A world with brand new technology that Kylar and his Brotherhood had to gain immediately. The Brotherhood of Kylar remained relatively small through most of this period of history but they would fight in a few small battles and ultimately lose do to poor training. The Brotherhood of Kylar would slowly grow for the next century and remain inactive in combat. Once the First World War came around Kylar was still growing his army. He would send a few soldiers to aid Italy in the war. During World War 2, Kylar would join a side, the highly controversial Axis Powers. He chose them obviously because his home country, Italy, joined first but he stayed for the powerful military technology and the fact that he believed he was unstoppable. He realized he was, in fact, wrong after the failure of the Antarctic Invasion in 1946. He would ultimately lose and disappear into his extensive tunnel networks during the final battle of his stronghold. He would reemerge in the 2030's and slowly gain a following once more. His brotherhood would pick up traction after proving to some that he was, in fact, the same man from the Second World War. Eventually, a massive following had been gained and Kylar had been seen as a prophet, messiah, or even god. Kylar's Brotherhood would eventually turn violent and capture places of importance in neighboring countries. In fact, Kylar had three full countries under his command when he commenced an Invasion of Germany in 2052, which would start a Third World War. By 2079, Kylar had control over most of Asia, Africa, and the Middle East. His scientist had done some research on a mysterious crystal that Kylar had held in his possession since the day he met KTD. They discovered qualities unlike anything ever seen before, it had the ability to duplicate anything that passed through its liquid form. They began to clone the crystal itself and then create a chamber and attempted to clone a person. After the success of cloning a person, Kylar would create a clone army. Along with this, he would form the Empire of Kylar also known as the Kylelandian Empire. This is where the Clone War begins and the unification of Earth nears. Kylar would eventually find love in a woman known as Roxanna Beavcoon. She was Kylar's only attempt in love and she seemed perfect. They were sort of like a classic duo of lovers that would gain popularity by everyone in the Galaxy. Kylar would even give her a personal army and city for her to control, Beavcoon Nation. But during the Krin Invasion War most planets would be invaded. Beavcoon Nation would be completely destroyed and Roxanna would be killed by the Krin. Kylar would be heartbroken when he learned that his only love had been lost. During the Universal War, Kylar's longest friend, Kyle The Destroyer would be walking through his personal garden. He would see strange activity from brotherhood soldiers and he would approach them. This is where they assassinated him by shooting him in the back of the head. Kylar would suffer the greatest depression he had ever seen. He would begin plotting on how he would end the endless war, his reign, his empire, everything. After thousands of years of life and war, Kylar would have enough of it. He would attempt a final invasion on the Wolveslandian Republic in 3697, but his primary goal was actually to secure the Krin Portal that had been used for research on WolvesLandia. The invasion had been almost completely a devastating loss for the Empire but for Kylar it was the end. He would walk toward the Krin structure while being chased down by Brendan Wolves. Brendan Wolves would try to stop him and even wanted to try and make peace between the WLR and KLE but Kylar didn't care. Kylar walked through the portal after he activated it and Brandon tried to run after but was unable to enter it. It appears only those with Krin genetics could enter the portal meaning that it was impossible to follow. Krin Life Technology During the final battle of Kylar's Legion War he was abducted by the Alien Race known as the Krin. He was teleported to a gargantuan Cloning Ship in an unknown region of space, Most likely in a different galaxy. It is here where he would be genetically altered by Advanced Krin Anti-Death Technology. The Krin first froze his aging process leaving him with the same body forever. Then the Krin stored his consciousness into a system capable of instantly transmitting him into a new body. Then they cloned his body thousands of times and tested his ability to be resurrected by killing him then instantly teleporting the deceased body into a recycling system. As soon as the old body disappeared the new body would instantly replace it and his consciousness would be loaded into the new body. In Kylar's brain, all he felt was a strong twitch (comparable to that of the fake feeling of falling while asleep) and a bright flash. The Krin even designed this replacement process to react if Kylar was constantly in pain, for example, torture. If Kylar dies over and over or feels extreme amounts of pain continuously he will be teleported to a safe location. The Krin, of course, erased his memory of this abduction and sent him back to Earth. The fact that Kylar is immortal doesn't mean he is grateful and feels as if he is better than anyone else. In fact, Kylar is often depressed and wishes he could finally die like everyone else. Workers near his office have even reported that they sometimes hear the sound of him shooting a revolver when he is alone. Even though many believe that Kylar is ultimately immortal and overpowered, he is actually not. He actually can die but it would be very difficult to kill him. His consciousness and entire Anti-Death System are contained within the Krin Cloning Ship of Kylar. If someone were able to locate this Cloning Ship that is most likely located in another galaxy they would be able to destroy Kylar entirely. Kylar's Return Kylar returned to the Milky way in the year 5697, two-thousand years after Kylar had left in the Krin portal at the end of the Universal War. He would not be the same man that walked through the portal. He was completely corrupted by the Krin and heavily genetically engineered. He had no sympathy any longer for any living creature. He came back with an second larger Krin invasion force to conquer the galaxy once and for all. The Krin Kylar planned on making the galaxy burn before him, then he could build anew from the ashes. Theme Other Versions of Kylar * Canon Roleplay Version * Krin Kylar * Infinite Emperor Version * God Kylar Category:Roleplay Category:Kylar Category:Kylelandian Category:RP Characters